


Sciles：痛。真的？

by KnightNO4time



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1





	Sciles：痛。真的？

“你很冷。”  
“我还好。”  
“你很痛。”  
“只是一点。”  
“告诉我真相。”  
“什么？”  
“你有多痛。”  
“没有那么痛。”  
“我知道你很痛。”  
“别在意。”  
“让我给你取暖好么？我可以给你排除疼痛，相信我…”  
“Scott…”  
“嗯？”  
“我一直相信你。”  
“我知道。”  
“说实话…我快冻死了，浑身痛的要命，真的很难受。”  
“Stiles——”  
“但是，我有比这个痛上百倍的。”  
“是什么？”  
“我的心很痛，我希望你相信我。”


End file.
